This project is focused on elucidating the chemical mechanism of the reaction catalyzed by coate oxidase. This cofactor content of the enzyme remains controversial. MALDI mass spectra were obtained for enzyme purified from soybean root nodules, and for recombinant enzyme expressed in E. coli in order to compare their Mp's with values calculated from the known amino acid sequence.